Real Life Vs Internet PSA
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: This is a one shot parody of Red Vs Blue's Real Life Vs Internet PSA, and I'll be using some FMA characters for this along with a cameo of yours truly rated M for adult material, I do hope you enjoy this little humor nugget! Read and review if possible!


Real Life Vs Internet PSA

(Live action/Full Metal Alchemist Style)

(Opening A/N: This is a one shot Project, I'm taking my favorite Red Vs Blue PSA, and adding a little bit of a mix to it. It's going to have a lot of sexual references and some adult humor in here, so here we go)

BloodyDemon666 Productions Presents:

(Scene cuts to Havoc and BloodyDemon666 talking amongst each other)

Havoc: What's this thing for again?

BloodyDemon666: It for that thing, you know the thing at the Lincoln theater? Where they show all that cool web stuff.

Havoc: Don't you think they got it backwards? Aren't supposed to steal stuff from movie theaters, and then put it on the internet?

BloodyDemon666: Just follow my lead.

(Take 2)

BloodyDemon666: Hey everybody, I'm BloodyDemon666 from .

Havoc: And I'm second Leiutenant Jean Havoc from the Full Metal Alchemist series.

BloodyDemon666: Welcome to the New York Film Festival's Wild Wild Web Program.

Havoc: And I just gotta say, we didn't come up with the name.

BloodyDemon666: Havoc!

Havoc: Why not call it the Incredible Edible Internet?

BloodyDemon666: (Sternly) You're gonna get us fired.

Havoc: It's Online-O-Rific!

BloodyDemon666: Just stick to your lines!

Havoc: Okay fine, some of you out there don't know about this crazy thing called the internet.

BloodyDemon666: So if you or anyone you know wants to know about the internet, we created this following primer, to help you learn about the differences between Real Life and The Internet.

Real Life Vs Internet

Meeting New People:

Real Life

BloodyDemon666: Wow, i-it was really great to meet you.

Hawkeye: It was really great to meet you too.

BloodyDemon666: Say uh, Can I get your number so I can call you later?

Hawkeye: Sure.

Meeting New People:

Internet

Donut: (Female Cosplay) So big boy I'm from...

Mustang: Wait, you're not a girl!

Donut: Of course I am.

Alphonse: (In the distance) Who's a girl?! I like girls!

Mustang: Quiet you!

Donut: (Lying) I am a real girl, tee hee hee!

Mustang: Send me naked pictures.

Donut: Okay.

Alphonse: I love Angelina Jolie! Does anyone else love Angelina Jolie?! She's got enormus lips!

Checking Your Mail:

Real Life

BloodyDemon666: (Next to a mailbox) Bills, bills, bills, bills, cupon. Great.

Checking Your Mail:

Internet

Mustang: Pardon me my friend, but I am Nigerian Royalty, and I need you to send me money. Please ignore the fact that I can't spell Nigeria nor Royalty.

Winry: Would you like to refinance your home? Mortage rates have been lower.

Havoc: Hey BloodyDemon, we got all the filthiest sluts on the internet! They're hopped up on herbal Viagra and waiting for you!

Alphonse: (In The Distance) Would you like a bigger penis?! Where would like it?! I can suggest some places!

Winry: You can put it in Escro.

Going Shopping:

Real Life

Winry: $12.99 for that Creed CD please.

BloodyDemon666: (Hands over money) Here you go.

Winry: Have a nice day.

(BloodyDemon666 walks off)

Going Shopping:

Internet

Havoc: Does anybody have the new Creed CD?!

BloodyDemon666: I have it.

Havoc: Give it to me, right now.

BloodyDemon666: Give it to you? Why would I give it to you?

Havoc: You're not Giving it to me, give it to me faster!

BloodyDemon666: Wait a minute! That's illegal!

Havoc: I don't want it to be, therefore it isn't!

Mustang: Creed sucks! I hate you! And I hate the bands you like!

Partying with friends:

Real Life

(Scene shows a lot of people having fun and having a good time with techno music in the background)

BloodyDemon666: Man this is a cool party, Yeah-ha! Whoo!

Partying with friends:

Internet

(Scene is all empty and the room only has BloodyDemon666 and Havoc)

BloodyDemon666: Say, uh, where is everybody?

Havoc: I think they're all out masturbating. Well, I'll see you later dude, I'm gonna go masturbate.

BloodyDemon666: Okay.

(Havoc walks off)

Discussing Politics:

Real Life

BloodyDemon666: (Calmly but assertively) Look, that's just the way I feel about it.

Alphonse: Well I disagree, but I respect your opinions.

Discussing Politics:

Internet

(Scene changes into an all out war as guns and explosions fill the scene)

BloodyDemon666: You deserve to die! Die and go to hell and burn!

Alphonse: Oh yeah? Well I hope you get raped, twice! Then maybe you'll feel different, jerk!

Havoc: We don't need to find any weapons of mass destruction! We just need the want to find them! That's the way it works!

Mustang: I voted for Nader! I hate everyone!

Winry: Would you like to change your homepage to ?

Donut: Politics makes me soooooo horny! And check out my webcam pic at !

BloodyDemon666: So just remember, the internet can be a very scary place if you're not prepared.

Havoc: How'd you suggest they prepare?

BloodyDemon666: I don't know, go to your local middle school chess club. Hand out crystal meth and guns. That should get 'em started. Thanks for watching everybody!

Havoc: Now let's all go home and masturbate!

BloodyDemon666: Havoc!

(Well guys, I hope you enjoyed that and feel free to leave a review. And I hope to make some people laugh out there with this one-shot PSA. Now I'll get back to my other projects!)


End file.
